Melody Midnight
Appearance Long, black hair that flows down her back. She has mint-blue eyes with brown specks that will twinkle in the moonlight. She has hazelnut-coloured skin that tans in the summer so she looks almost white and a heart-shaped face. She has plump red lips, thick eyelashes and small eyebrows. Personality Loses her temper quickly. She is otherwise calm, orderly and fun to be around. People fear her judgement and always want to be her friend. She is kind and a tiny bit insecure. Can’t hide in crowds or blend in. Always makes a fit when she’s annoyed and is unforgiving. Biography Early Life Her parents, Elizabeth and James, split up two months before she was born. Eliza gave birth to Melody and sang her to sleep with a special lullaby. In the middle of the night, Melody disappeared and it turns out James had had someone steal her. James raised her, teaching her self defence (sword-fighting) and dance. She was talented at singing and tutors taught her everything about their kingdoms, cultures, fashion and proper manners. A tutor called Jonathan taught her to love animals and everything to do with nature. Abilities *Can make strange things happen when she sings *Good at fencing. Relationships Love Interest Carlos Melody had mixed feelings for Carlos. He worked for her father when she was 13. He was really cute but he also scared her. As they spend more time together while looking for Mason, they got closer and Melody saw that he was just a vulnerable boy who kind of hid behind a mask of hate and no sensitivity. She began to see that he was alright and soon she let herself love him. Carlos showed no such attraction to her, which made Melody upset until he kissed her when he took her to the beach. He interrogated her and Angela. Family Elizabeth Eliza gave birth to Melody and gave her a golden locket with rubies embroidered on it. Unfortunately, Melody was taken from her. James James is very controlling towards Melody. Melody never felt free around him but loved him all the same. Friends Angela Melody and Angela didn't like each other at first. They were always playing pranks on each other but when Angela found Melody crying while listening to her mother's lullaby, she kept it to herself and the two became friends. Mason Mason is Melody's godbrother and she set up Mason's first date with Angela. They don't interact a lot but they are friendly towards each other. Crystal Melody was always kind and considerate towards Crystal. She was the one who gave Crystal a makeover and found out the truth. Trivia *She likes nature, animals, magic, jewellery, makeup, swords, singing, dancing and music. *She hates bullies, arrows, bullets, people who hurt nature and everything in it. *She has a wolf called Tune *She is 15 *She attended Legends *Her name means 'Song' *Her birthday is October 13 Quotes "You're feelings are what make you human, what makes you good and what made me fall in love with you." - to Carlos "We are not just a travelling group. We have become so much more." - to the group IMG_7326.jpg Melody.png IMG_7328.jpg Melody1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Legendarian